Sweet Words & Soft Skin
by Kishibitch
Summary: Story actually belongs to dirtycorpsepartyfics on Tumblr. So it is not mine. (Mayushige / Mayu x Morishige) (Lemon / Smut)


A/N: STORY NOT MINE. BELONGS TO dirtycorpsepartyfics ON TUMBLR. PLEASE DON'T ASSUME I STOLE IT. Please enjoy the story. (I also edited it a bit so it made sense, no words have been added or removed)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Morishige is surprised, to say the least, when his sweet Mayu slips her hand into his own, leads him away from her desk, and over to the cute, fluffy bean bag chair she'd recently acquired. She has him sit down on it, and he sinks into it comfortably. She fidgets about nervously for a moment, causing him to worry. He reaches out for her and she obliges, stepping closer and offering him a sweet smile.

 **"** **Mayu? What's wrong?"** He asks. Mayu shakes her head.

 **"** **N-Nothing is 'wrong', Shige-nii...I-I'm just gathering my courage!"** Gathering it for what? He can't help but wonder... Before he can ask however, Mayu cups his cheek with her free hand and presses her lips against his forehead.

 **"** **Shige-nii..."** She whispers against his skin, before shifting her focus to his lips. He is confused but receptive, and returns her kiss, relaxing easily and giving her hand a small squeeze. **"Shige-nii...I love you..."**

 **"** **I love you as well, Mayu."** He's still curious as to what brought this bout of cuteness on, but the next thing she asks confuses him.

 **"** **Can I...Show you?"**

 **"** **Show me what?"** She blushes, but finally returns the hand squeeze before clarifying.

 **"** **Show you how much...How much I love you."** To be honest...He'd expected more kisses, or like...For her to start singing for him. Both would have been perfectly lovely experiences, but after he nods, he realizes how off base he is when she kneels to the floor in front of him.

 _ **'O-Oh...'**_

Mayu tucks some of her hair behind her ears and places her hands on Morishige's knees. Looking up at him just in case he suddenly wants to back out, she slides her hands upward, along the fabric of his slacks, and towards the buttons.

She's nervous, of course, and her fingers are a bit shaky as she does this, but eventually she undoes his buttons and unzips the slacks. She has to pull down his boxers a bit to see what she's after, but after she catches sight of it, Mayu takes a deep breath and reaches out to take hold of his penis.

Her touch is soft and gentle, a bit uncertain as well because she is afraid to hurt him accidentally. She could never hurt him though, not when everything about her is so feather soft and warm. Morishige stares down at Mayu in quiet shock for what might as well have been an eternity.

Her pretty, green eyes look back up at him and she chews absentmindedly on her bottom lip. She's looking for a bit of guidance here, but her poor Shige-nii is too shocked and effectively helpless to offer any. Eventually, Mayu has to ask him herself.

 **"** **Sh-Shige...Nii...H-How do you...Um..."** She swallows thickly. **"When you...Are alone..."** His eyes widen in understanding, her words having successfully reached him. His brain finally reboots, and it is with a shaky hand that he reaches down to stroke himself. Mayu has to let go for a moment and simply watch, and Morishige finds himself growing more embarrassed the longer and more intently she watches him work himself into a deeper haze.

When she's decided that she's figured out his pattern well enough, she slips her hand around the base and encourages him to let go. As her hand runs up and down the length of his shaft for the first time, Morishige shivers; electricity running up and down his spine in pleasant waves.

 **"** **Hnn...Ah-A...Mayu..."** He says in a low voice; it's a sweet, honest whimper that makes Mayu's heart skip a beat. It's a good sign that she's copying his earlier movements correctly, and so she keeps at it.

Despite the fact that Mayu's parents are out, Morshige can not help but do his best to remain quiet, be it a result of his upbringing or just sheer embarrassment, he is torn between attempting to stifle himself and letting her know how happy she's making him. The longer this goes on, the more little gasps and quiet moans slip past his lips.

The sounds are doing something wonderful to Mayu, and she can't help the warmth that's growing between her thighs. She's never heard his voice like this before, and soon she becomes more and more determined to keep the sounds coming.

She moves her face closer to the head, close enough that he can feel her breath against the flesh.

Morishige stares down at her in hazy disbelief as she looks up to meet his gaze to double check that he's alright with this next part. She gets the barest of nods out of him.

Gulping silently, Mayu closes the distance and presses her lips against the head.

Her lips are so soft, and the kiss is so sweet and full of love like all of her kisses are, that Shige's eyes roll to the back of his head and he can't help but let out a louder moan that embarrasses the both of them. He covers his eyes with his arm for a moment and silently berates his inability to keep the noise in.

Mayu as well, is red in the face. She covers her heart with her free hand in order to calm it down, and then moves in for another kiss. She wants to keep helping him unravel. She starts at the top and kisses her way along the shaft, intending for Morishige to keep losing himself more and more.

Eventually, she feels his fingers against her cheek, and opens an eye to see that he is looking at her again. Happily, Mayu smiles back at him, before licking the head experimentally. More whimpers earn Morishige longer licks, and eventually sweet, little Mayu swallows thickly before nervously slipping the head itself past her lips.

Morishige might have lost his mind had he not been touching her. The feel of her skin is an anchor to reality, because otherwise, Sakutaro is on another planet entirely. His head falls back into the cushions and he cries out in surprise and pleasure.

 **"M-Mayu...!"** He buries his hand into her hair and she can feel him as his whole body shivers. The feeling of instilling such pleasure in him coerces a moan of her own, the vibrations from which wrap around Shige's flesh and send waves of warmth shooting down to his core. The pressure in his lower stomach is steadily building stronger and more intense as Mayu continues to experiment.

Having noticed his reaction from earlier, Mayu gets the idea to hum while she does her best to suck and lick. Her lovely Shige-nii is falling closer and closer to the edge and she loves it. So lost is she, in her experimentation that it takes her a moment to realize that he's trying to get her attention.

 **"** **M-Mayu...Mayu wait I-I'm...I..."** Oh! He's warning her. Mayu does the best she can to answer him without having to remove him from between her lips.

 **"** **I's okah, 'Hige-ii!"** And it is. Since this is him, she doesn't mind at all~ Wrapping one of her hands around the base, Mayu goes back to humming for him. It's one of his favorite tunes, and she wonders for a moment if he can tell.

Thanks to the warning, when Morishige comes, Mayu is ready for it. She tastes him as he moves down her throat. He is warm and a bit sweet. When he is finished she pulls away just enough so she can focus on swallowing. She watches his expression as she does this, curious and hopeful that she has done a good job.

 **"W-Was it ok...?"** She asks, looking a bit nervous. Shige is still mostly out of it, but he manages to reach out a hand for her and guides her partially onto his lap. He cups the sides of her face and brings her in for a kiss.

 **"Mayu...Mayu..."** She squeaks in delight as he smothers her face in kisses, and then leans back in the bean bag chair again, taking her with him and holding her against him. She rests her head on his shoulder and enjoys the feeling of his rapidly beating heart against her chest. She'd made him so happy~! Mayu snuggles against him and he raises a shaky hand to rest on her head.

 **"Just...Just one moment...Mayu...Please just...One moment..."** She looks up at him curiously, but concedes to simply resting against him. When his afterglow has waned just enough for him to function, Morishige sits the both of them up. He rests his forehead against hers and the both of them just watch each other for a while.

 **"Thank you...Mayu."** She smiles sweetly at him, says she was happy to do it, and is just as happy to kiss him back when he presses his lips against hers.

He's soft, just like always, but he steadily moves away from her mouth and presses a trail of kisses along her cheek, jaw, and throat. He stops at her carotid artery and she mewls softly in protest when he moves away. He gently re-adjusts his glasses and motions for her to stand up, he following suit shortly after. She is confused as he places a hand on her lower back and guides her over and on to her own bed.

 **"Shi...Shige-nii?"** She gulps, a bit nervous and unsure what he is getting at here. He has her move onto the bed entirely, and she notes that his face is growing redder by the moment. When he follows her onto the bed she squeaks again.

 **"Wh-What are we..."** Morishige smiles softly, crawls in between her legs and swallows thickly.

 **"Did you honestly think I didn't intend to pay you back, Mayu?"** 'Pay her back'? ...Oh! ...Oh. She's completely red in the face now, and he's barely even touched her. Just the thought...Just the thought is embarrassing.

 **"Are you ok with that? Is that something you want me to do, Mayu?"** He asks. She stares up at him, her eyes big and nervous but she eventually manages the smallest of nods. Right then.

He presses his lips against the lower half of one of her thighs, moving downward _(or in this case upward?)_ along her skin. He's clearly as nervous as she is, though the closer he gets to his destination the more she's convinced her heart might beat out of her chest at any moment. He reaches her panties and her breath hitches. He moves to gently hook his fingers under the waistband and starts to remove them. He has to ask her to lift her hips for a moment; she does, and the pretty, pink cotton undies slide off easily after that.

He slides her body a bit closer to him, which causes her dress to ride up and she covers her face in embarrassment.

 _'Shige-nii is going to...Down there he...H-He...Oh goodness...'_

Morishige spreads her legs a bit. This was all so simple in theory, but what the books don't tell you however is how hard it is to concentrate when your heart is going crazy.

Adjusting his glasses once more, he leans down and glances up at Mayu again. She's peeking at him from between her fingers. She's as embarrassed as he was before so he smiles, warm and soft like he only did for her and she takes a deep breath. He uses his fingers to spread apart the outer lips, mentally noting how soft she is, even down here. She's just a bit wet from the anticipation, and her whole body is shaking by now.

Similar to what she had done to him, his first real action is to kiss her. He presses his lips against her clitoris experimentally and is rewarded with a loud gasp from Mayu. She isn't particularly interested in being quiet it seems, which makes him mumble to himself in embarrassment.

Concentrate on her body language and the noises she makes. Right then.

He moves back in, kissing along her inner folds and paying attention to every whimper, gasp, or moan she makes. Eventually he feels brave enough to use his tongue, and this time she cries out. He looks up at her for a moment and swallows thickly when he sees her. She moves her hands away from her face and he can see the tears welling up in her eyes. Is that...A good thing? She is panting a bit, and she meets his gaze when she realizes he's stopped.

 **"Sh...Shige-nii?"** He snaps back to reality, having been distracted by her exquisite expression.

 **"Apologies, M...Mayu...A-Are you alright? A-Am I hurting you in any way?"** She shakes her head and he lets out a small sigh of relief.

 **"I-It...It feels...S-So good I..."** She wipes the tears from one of her eyes. **"I-It feels like something's building up i-inside..."**

 **"Like a pressure?"** He asks, moving one of his fingers along the folds to keep the stimulation going. She nods.

 **"Mmhmm..."**

 **"I-I see. Then you're the same as I was."** He licks again and she surprises the both of them by bucking her hips a bit. He blinks in response and she apologizes, but he shows her that he is fine with it by repeating his actions. They continue like this for a while, the room around them slowly filling with her sweet voice.

Since most of this is experimentation, he keeps a careful eye on her and traces the outline of her entrance with the pad of his finger. She makes a noise of surprise and he asks if she is alright with this next part. Goodness she is so very warm all over and that pressure is unbearable by now. Again she nods and he gently eases a finger inside.

This certainly feels interesting. Mayu can't help but squeeze around the digit, inadvertently sucking it in more.

Morishige takes the opportunity to explore, eventually rubbing his fingertip against an area of her inner walls that makes her grip suddenly at her sheets and moan again. Aha. So he'd found it. Memorizing that spot for the future, Morishige adds a second finger in, and when she doesn't complain about any pain he begins to move them in and out, making sure to rub them against that spot.

Mayu, sweet Mayu, is a mess. She is sweaty and gasping and subconsciously moving to meet his movements. Their faces match, the two of them stained redder than they'd ever been before.

When she is beginning to display the signs he is looking out for; frantic breathing, a complete inability to speak, she is gripping his fingers as well, he guesses that she is close. He leans in and runs his tongue along her clitoris again, as many times as she needs, until he feels her body begin to stiffen up.

He looks up at her as she comes; he wants to see her face. This was their first...He takes a picture with his mind of her expression as she peaks, and then another as she enters the afterglow. He removes his fingers and watches her for a moment.

 _'So beautiful...'_

He notices her hand weakly reaching out for him and he obliges her by crawling forward and lying beside her. He pulls her up against him and kisses her forehead. She just breathes and feels him for a while. In fact, that's what they both do, they take this moment to just breath.


End file.
